It is known that compound A or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof is useful as a therapeutic agent for frequent urination or urine incontinence and the like (patent document 1). However, a tablet having good dissolution property of compound A or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof is not known.    patent document 1: WO 03/016299